Blog użytkownika:ImJustAHuman/Akarui Kuro
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:1em;" }| }}} | }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0em;" } }| } }} }} }} |} }}}}}}}}| style="font-size: 100%; background: #3bd7f8; border:2px solid #25879b; text-align: center;" colspan=2 Informacje ''produkcyjne'' - style="height: 6px;" width=80px width=120px - valign=top } | Pierwszy odcinek: " }" - valign=top }} } | Ostatni odcinek: " }" - valign=top }} } | Głos: } - valign=top }} }} |} |} Akarui Kuro - dziewczyna, która nie należy ani do protagonistów, ani do antagonistów. Wychowuje się w samotności, z dala od rodziców, gdzieś w centrum Paryża. Jej wiek nie jest do końca znany, chociaż chodzi do tej samej szkoły, co Adrien Agreste oraz Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Osobowość Akarui w przeciwieństwie do innych jest chłodna, stara się ich unikać za wszelką cenę. Nadal ma uraz do własnego gatunku, który dla niej już praktycznie nie istnieje. Według dziewczyny ludzie wyzbyli się człowieczeństwa, a tylko nieliczni je zachowali. Jest to spowodowane samotnym dzieciństwem oraz byciem wyśmiewaną przez innych uczniów z klasy. Z tego powodu próbowała popełnić samobójstwo, lecz Chouu uświadomił jej, iż ma do spełnienia ważną misję, która może się bez niej nie udać. Ostatecznie odstąpiła od tego pomysłu, jednak wychodząc poza bezpieczne mury swojego mieszkania, ma ochotę ponownie to zrobić. Rzadko kiedy nawiązuje bliższe relacje z innymi. Zazwyczaj są one jednorazowe, skupione wokół wypełnienia danego celu. Jeszcze z nikim nie zaprzyjaźniła się na tyle, by móc powiedzieć o swoich prawdziwych uczuciach. Jednak gdyby zdarzyło się, że ktoś zechciałby po prostu z nią nawiązać jakąkolwiek więź, spotkałoby się to pierwsze z oporem, a potem prawdopodobnie z wpuszczeniem do swojego małego świata tejże osoby. Jednak jest za każdym razem przygotowana na jakikolwiek nóż w plecy. Czasami jednak przezwycięża swoje lęki i staje się odważna, w przeciwieństwie do swojej pesymistycznej maski. Dzieje się to tylko w sytuacjach, w których czuje się wysoce zagrożona, no i też nikogo dookoła nie ma. Wygląd Akarui jest znacznie niższa od rówieśników w klasie, prawdopodobnie ma 158 cm wzrostu. Jej ubiór za każdym razem jest inny. Zazwyczaj nosi na sobie jakiś podkoszulek, długie dżinsy oraz rozpinaną bluzę z kapturem, a ten znajduje się zazwyczaj na jej głowie. Skóra dziewczyny jest blada, przez co wielu ludzi myśli, iż ma zaraz zasłabnąć. Włosy są koloru brązowego, spięte zazwyczaj w kucyk lub po prostu rozpuszczone. Na szyi znajduje się łańcuszek z dwoma nieśmiertelnikami. Na nich znajdują się: data urodzenia, imię i nazwisko, a także i dotychczasowe choroby (wraz z numerami ICE). Często można spotkać ją ze słuchawkami w uszach, zazwyczaj w kolorze czarnym. Zawsze nosi w torbie na zapas kolejny odtwarzacz, gdyby któryś z nauczycieli nie był dla niej wystarczająco wyrozumiały. Historia Jej pełna historia nie jest znana ze względu na jej chłodny charakter. Na razie zachowuje te informacje tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, jednak w jej starym pamiętniku można było zaobserwować notatkę z czasów, kiedy była małym rozrabiaką. 'Dzieciństwo' Nie wiadomo, skąd pochodzi. Wiadomo tylko, że wychowywała się wraz z rodzicami, którzy nie poświęcali jej szczególnej uwagi. Chodziła do szkoły, jednak nie była zadowolona ze swojego życia, aczkolwiek niektóre osoby pozwoliły jej na zapomnienie o wszechobecnym smutku i oddanie się radości i zabawie. Kiedy jej kolega spadł z drzewa, rozdrapując sobie do krwi kolano, prawdopodobnie uszkadzając sobie rękę, nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Szkarłatna ciecz sączyła się po kończynie chłopaka, a dziewczyna nie wiedziała, jakie kolejne kroki mą podjąć. Nie bała się widoku najzwyklejszej hemoglobiny, po prostu nikt jej nie uświadomił, co ma zdobić w takiej sytuacji. Adrenalina brała w górę, co w ogóle nie pomagało. Przyjaciel, który jako jeden z nielicznych akceptował to, jaka ona jest, potrzebował pilnie pomocy. Chwyciła zatem za ubranie z własnego plecaka, by zatamować krwawienie. Jednak w ogóle ono nie chciało ustąpić, więc panika wzrastała. Dotknęła nogi chłopca, zauważając przy tym coś dziwnego - jakby białą poświatę, która powodowała lekkie zatrzymanie krwotoku. Pierwsze dziewczynka pomyślała, iż to jest jakaś halucynacja, jednak myliła się. Naprawdę mogła mu pomóc! Zaangażowała się więc w akcję ratowniczą, która nie wymagała wysiłku od niej. Ostatecznie chłopiec obudził się wypoczęty i trochę zmieszany, nie czując nigdzie bólu, nawet w ręce. Gdy ten zapytał się, co zdarzyło się niedawno, Kuro tylko wzruszyła ramionami i oznajmiła, iż musiał być to sen. Że leżał tutaj przez parę godzin, odpoczywając. Każdy następnie zainteresował się swoim życiem. Nie było w ogóle czasu na znajomości, oprócz tych w szkole. A wiemy już, jak one wyglądały - Akarui została zmieszana z błotem, z trudem podnosząc się po każdym oszczerstwie. Jej serce stawało się coraz chłodniejsze i chłodniejsze, jeżeli chodzi o społeczeństwo. Bo nadal poszczególne jednostki akceptowała w swoim życiu, między innymi rodziców. Jednak oni nie wiedzieli o wzmaganiach nastolatki z arogancją i złem. Myśleli, iż nawiązuje szczęśliwe relacje z rówieśnikami w szkole. Niestety mylili się. Miraculum/Kwami Chouu wygląda podobnie do motyla, lecz jest w kolorze biało-niebieskim. Oczy ma koloru fiołkowego, a na głowie znajduje się para czułek. Na plecach można zauważyć skrzydełka motyla, dzięki którym może wznosić się w powietrze na całkiem znaczne wysokości. Jej Kwami jest radosne i optymistycznie nastawione do życia, w przeciwieństwie do Kuro, która zazwyczaj ma ochotę skończyć z własnym żywotem. Istotka uwielbia jeść głównie miód oraz drobne owoce, zazwyczaj cytrusy. Nie jest znane dokładne położenie Miraculum, ponieważ Akarui nie ma żadnego przedmiotu do transformacji. Możliwa jest zatem hipoteza, iż "naczyniem" jest jej serce. Moce Moc Motyla pozwala na ukojenie bólu z użyciem pojedynczych słów. Może także wykorzystać je do ranienia, wytwarzania wokół siebie barier lub spowalnianiu/oszołamianiu przeciwników. Jednak aby działały one prawidłowo, musi wkładać w nie cząstkę siebie. Jako jedna z nielicznych, Akarui skupia się na byciu Aniołem Stróżem, zazwyczaj ukrytym w cieniu. Prawidłowo używanie "zaklęć" powinno odbijać się głównie na Chouu, jednak dzieje się całkiem inaczej - im przez dłuższy czas używa swoich umiejętności, tym staje się coraz bardziej zmęczona. Nie jest to spowodowane tylko i wyłącznie korzystaniem z daru, lecz także z problemów zdrowotnych. 'Umiejętności pasywne' Kuro jest w stanie wyleczyć drobne rany za pomocą zwykłego dotyku. Jest to o tyle przydatne, iż w ogóle nie zużywa jej energii, więc przez przebywanie z daną osobą przez dłuższy czas może przyspieszyć proces regeneracji, bez narażania własnego zdrowia. 'Umiejętności aktywne' Umiejętności aktywne nie są do końca znane, gdyż zazwyczaj wypowiada słowa szeptem, a nawet są niezrozumiałe dla innych osób. Wiadomo jednak, że jest w stanie utworzyć barierę wokół sojusznika oraz spowolnić/oszołomić wroga. Choroby Kuro nigdy nie była perełką, jeżeli oczywiście mówimy o sprawność fizyczną. Tutaj jest z nią fatalnie - unikała zajęć wychowania fizycznego, przez co ma to fatalne skutki na jej kondycję. Nie mówię o wchodzeniu pod górkę normalnym tempem, bo idzie jej to dobrze, lecz bardziej o biegi na dłuższe dystanse. Ale nie tylko to powoduje, iż jest słaba. Jest chora na serce. Musi uważać na to, by się nie przemęczać, ponieważ może to zagrozić jej życiu. Co jakiś czas chodzi do kardiologa na badania kontrolne, które się poprawiają z każdym miesiącem. Niby sama na to zapracowała, ale na winowajców można wskazać tylko i wyłącznie rówieśników. Dziewczyna ma także cukrzycę typu II, spowodowaną nadwagą podczas dojrzewania, a następnie otyłością. Przez to była wyśmiewana przez innych, popadając jeszcze w większą rozpacz... Teraz jest znacznie chudsza, ale nadal w porównaniu do innych wygląda niezbyt dobrze. I musi odżywiać się podobnie do diabetyka, chociaż objawy tej choroby są już znacznie mniej widoczne. Zdolności Akarui spędza większość czasu na swoim średniej klasy laptopie, zajmując się głównie informatyką. Zna się na łamaniu zabezpieczeń, jednak nie wykorzystuje tego w ogóle - jak to sama mówi, nauczyła się tego ze względu na swoje zainteresowania, lecz jej zamiarem nie jest wykorzystywanie tego w złych celach. Uważa, że to może się kiedyś jej przydać, jednak nigdy nie zna czasu i miejsca. Dziewczyna potrafi także całkiem ładnie rysować. Sama nie porównuje się do czołowych artystów, których można spotkać w Internecie. Kuro nie chwali się swoim niezbyt wygórowanym talentem, ale i tak można powiedzieć, że jej poziom jest o parę liczb wyższy od osób w klasie. Wystąpienia *Za murami wiecznej ciszy Cytaty *''"Ludzie to stworzenia stadne. Jeżeli nie mają do czynienia z innymi osobnikami, popadają we własne szaleństwo."'' - podczas rozmyśleń. *''"Jak długo można być ślepym, żeby nie zauważyć, że upadli gorzej niż jakiekolwiek diabły tego świata?"'' - mając do czynienia z nieprzyjemną sytuacją. *''"Czasami zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie są w stanie zauważyć tych głębszych rzeczy. Widzą wszystkich tylko powierzchownie - i to chyli ich do upadku."'' - wracając do domu. Ciekawostki *Jako jedna z nielicznych postaci nie jest "przy kościach". *Mimo iż wydaje się być niezainteresowana dokuczeniami, w rzeczywistości przejmuje się nimi, lecz tylko wewnątrz siebie. *Jej Miraculum jest albo niekompletne, albo nieodkryte do końca. Możliwe jest, że ktoś zablokował możliwość przemiany. *Najbardziej uwielbia mandarynki, jednak kupuje je tylko w okresie zimowym. *Interesuje się głównie informatyką, na drugim miejscu stawia malowanie. *Czasami słyszy głosy, które są prawdopodobnie pierwszym (lub kolejnym) objawem schizofrenii. *Nie pozwala innym na słuchanie muzyki z jej odtwarzacza, spotyka się to często z zniechęceniem oraz odsunięciem się od ludzi. *Nosi ze sobą balisong, wykonany na specjalne zamówienie. Potrafi nim także zręcznie manewrować. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie